


【果珍】眷属

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【果珍】眷属

这次新专辑拍摄的地点是法国某个小镇，飞机抵达时已经是凌晨两点，但制作组没让成员们休息，直接就地化妆准备开拍。

金硕珍是第一个完成的，等待其他人结束之前他到阳台上透了透气。入夜了，目光所及都是一片安静的黑，只有一处建筑还不知疲惫地亮着暖黄的灯光。

“是个教堂吗？”金硕珍盯着那唯一的光亮看了看。

等他再进屋时，刚好看到田柾国坐在椅子上睡得快晕过去，一旁的化妆师“柾国柾国”地试图叫醒他，结果只是得到了田柾国睡梦中的一个皱眉。

“哎呀硕珍来了，快帮我把柾国叫醒，待会儿就要拍了。”化妆师哭笑不得地把金硕珍拉过去。

等拍完一定要让这孩子睡两天。金硕珍好笑又心疼地拍拍田柾国的脸，轻声叫他:“柾国，柾国啊，醒醒。”

田柾国估计已经梦回自己的卧室了，像往常一样弯着眼睛在金硕珍的手心里蹭了蹭。

“哥……”田柾国迷迷瞪瞪地睁眼:“今天早上吃什么啊？”

周围的工作人员都偷偷笑起来。

“你已经在飞机上吃过了。”金硕珍弹了下他的脑门:“我们现在在法国，准备拍mv。”

“哦……”田柾国点点头，又闭上了眼睛。

“喂田柾国！”金硕珍翻了个白眼，他想了想，趴在田柾国耳边说了句悄悄话。

随后田柾国在所有人探究的目光中腾地一下站起来，甚至还用精神无比的声音问金硕珍:“真的吗？”

金硕珍朝他抛了个媚眼。

 

“这附近有个教堂，等会儿拍完我们就去结婚。”

 

拍摄工作一直持续到早上六点，现在开始准备单人的部分，没轮到的成员可以自由活动。

田柾国从舞台上蹦下来，急冲冲地拽着金硕珍的胳膊，像只威风凛凛的小狮子。

“走走走，结婚。”他把头埋在金硕珍的肩窝里，小声地喋喋不休。

两人拉拉扯扯走到门口，田柾国发现了挂在那里的演出服装，样式各异的白色西服，不知道想到什么，他又开始兴奋。

“衣服可以借我们一下吗？”田柾国拿着两套西服询问旁边的工作人员，满眼都是恳求。

“可以是可以，你们要……诶！柾国！你们不要乱跑！”

他们一边飞奔一边笑得快乐洋溢。

 

金硕珍和田柾国穿着白色的礼服，早晨河畔吹来的风很冷，他们各自揣着裤兜，并肩的那两只手握在一起。小路由彩色的石板铺成，他们的鞋跟在石头上磕出响声。

突然田柾国把裤兜里的手伸出来比了个剪刀，有点洋洋得意地举到金硕珍面前晃:“哥，还有一个月我就22岁了。”

金硕珍故作惊讶的样子，把他俩牵着的手甩得晃晃荡荡:“看来要给我们柾国准备个大礼呢。”

田柾国邪恶地去找金硕珍的皮带扣。

“我想要哥，哥会给我吗？”

“哎呀，这个可难办了。”金硕珍打开他的手，面露难色。

“为什么？”

“我已经是你的啦，要不你再挑个其他的？”

金硕珍停下脚步，天光熹微下的教堂正在那里等待着他们。

晨曦和淡薄的夜色纠缠不清，新的一天就要开始了。教堂周围的店铺挨家挨户地亮起电灯，好像整个小镇都在为他们放烟花。

传教士敲响了教堂的钟，喷泉旁的白鸽振翅重返天空。信徒们祈求神明的庇护，祈福命运的眷恋。

田柾国取下金硕珍挂在脖子上的那枚戒指，像以往的许多次那样，小心又怜爱地套在他的无名指上。

“哥，你看。”他笑起来:“上帝替我锁住了你。”

 

继二十几次暂时不被承认的结婚后，他们又一次结婚了。


End file.
